


Te Amo

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: 树梗，HE
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 1





	1. Te Amo -前篇-

-前篇-

如往常一样，在假期回到了卡文迪许家的戴安娜正翻阅着有关魔法的书籍。

“……拥有极高魔法潜质的魔女，能汲取世界之树的魔力而能在体内循环魔法力，寿命也因此得以延长。而这类魔女的最终宿命将是与世界之树融为一体，化作一棵树死去。而她们的灵魂将寄存于树中，幸运的话偶尔能看见显灵的情况。直至今日仍能凭借自由意志随时出现的树灵，即使是在九魔女中也只有伍德沃德才能做到，其他的魔女的灵魂多数时间都在沉睡。”

望着书中的文字，戴安娜不由想起了学校里的珍妮弗纪念树——那原来是珍妮弗本人啊，无怪乎被说是继承了珍妮弗的意志呢。

那，卡文迪许家的领地里的那些树是……

戴安娜想起，在母亲因病去世之后，卡文迪许家的领地里确确实实多出了一棵树，虽高大粗壮，但枝叶却有些羸弱。而戴安娜不知为何，总是喜欢躲在那颗并不茂盛的树下乘凉——那让她有种奇妙的安心感，她无由来地觉得那棵树温柔得像是自己的母亲。

原来那就是自己的母亲。

而我也终将成为一棵树吗？不过这倒是比在火中化为一把骨灰要有诗意的多呢。

在自然中诞生为自然人，在魔法中成长为魔女，最终与自然和魔法融为一体，也并不算糟糕吧。不如说是作为魔女而言最高的葬礼了。

亚可。

她的名字悄然在戴安娜的心里冒出，心情不知为何突然便低落下来。一想到要与这世界别离、要与她分开，戴安娜就觉得莫名的恐慌。

明明生离死别是人之常态。

“而我为何如此执念于你？”

我们不是仅仅是朋友吗？是朋友吗？

已经分不清了……不知从何时开始，自己的眼中已经全部是亚可了。不知不觉中，她已然被归为了自己的最优先事项。

她会先离我而去吗……我不要。

一想到亚可离自己而去的情形，戴安娜的眼泪就有点压抑不住，总想从自己的眼眶里钻出。这种无力的虚脱感，就像是在与亚可一起去追导弹，自己却无法抓住坠落的亚可那时一模一样，让戴安娜害怕得不敢多想。

“出去散散步吧。”

自言自语着，戴安娜放下书走出城堡、来到了那荫庇之地——茂盛的绿色树海在阳光下熠熠生辉。而戴安娜熟门熟路地来到了那棵树下。

下午的阳光正明媚，躲在树荫下、背靠树干坐着的戴安娜不免生出些许困意。

朦朦胧胧中再次睁开眼，戴安娜却发现自己正躺在某人的怀里。抬头，见到的是那张令自己魂牵梦绕的熟悉面孔。

“妈妈……？”

“嗯，戴安娜。”

与自己有着如出一辙的绿白相间的波浪卷发的女子声音轻柔，轻轻抚着自己的头。温柔的手、熟悉的温度，全让自己完全不愿离开。

我好想你。

“……妈妈，我好像有了喜欢的人。”戴安娜埋首在母亲怀里，低低地呢喃。

“是叫亚可·卡嘉莉的孩子吗？”

“您怎么会知道？”

“伍德沃德老师很喜欢那孩子呢。”对上母亲似水般温柔的眸子，戴安娜只觉得眼前的一切变得氤氲。

“您认为，我能和亚可……在一起吗？”

“从远古时代起，魔法界一直流传着一句话：心意相通的两人，将共同吟咏出能唤起奇迹的魔法。”

“亚可是个奇迹般的孩子。是吗？戴安娜。”光是被伍德沃德、被闪光之杖选中，就足以证明她非同一般的魔法资质。

相信的心就是她的魔法。

多少年来，无数魔女梦想中的大三曲枝图，竟然就被亚可轻而易举地解开，这是何等的奇迹。在魔力日渐枯竭的日子里，魔女们能吸收的魔力越来越少，魔女的力量越来越弱，即使是卡文迪许这般名门，也面临着魔力危机。

即使魔法资质再怎么高，没有魔力的输入依旧什么都做不到。

“是呀……”她奇迹般的身姿、耀眼的面容，连同她失落的表情、令人心疼的模样一起，始终占据着戴安娜的心，“可我并不知晓亚可的心意。”

“在没有尽己所能之前就退缩，一点也不像是戴安娜呢。戴安娜对亚可的喜欢，不是这么轻易就能放手的东西吧？你不用顾忌那么多。”

就像戴安娜对魔法的喜欢一样。

“戴安娜，你是卡文迪许家的孩子，我们的荫庇都将永远照拂着你。”

她是戴安娜·卡文迪许，是卡文迪许的后人，蒙受着卡文迪许之名的恩泽，是新月学园有史以来最优秀的学生，是夺回了属于自己的魔法的戴安娜·卡文迪许。

戴安娜下定了决心。

想通了之后，心情也略微放松。依偎在母亲怀里，戴安娜再次安心地睡了过去。

恍惚间，戴安娜听见耳边有人在低语。

“Te Amo.”

望着怀里熟睡的戴安娜，卡文迪许的前任家主极小心地替她拂去了垂落在脸上的发丝。她的睡脸仍和幼时一样，安详地在嘴角牵起一抹笑容。

“伍德沃德老师。”前任家主轻轻地唤出了出现在前方的人的名字，“拜托您了。”

当戴安娜醒来，母亲不出所料的已经不在了。

意外的是，面前竟然还站着一个人。

“伍德沃德……老师？”

“戴安娜·卡文迪许，感谢你和亚可·卡嘉莉之前共同努力给世界树注入了新的魔力。”

空灵的声音有着镇静人心的作用。

“而在那时，你与亚可一起在无意识中吸收了全世界送来的魔力。如今你们体内蕴含的魔力数量已经是不可估量的巨量了，但你们得好好学会控制利用它们才是。那份魔力太过巨大，与之相比，你们之前体内所吸收的魔力实在是不值一提了，互相之间的魔力差距也已经微乎其微。但那孩子实在是不太擅长控制魔法。”

“戴安娜，请你帮助她。”

“一个普通人类的极限寿命是120岁，但大多人无法活到这个年纪。树犹如此，请你谨记。”

“要好好珍惜所有的一切。”

“祝福你，戴安娜·卡文迪许。”


	2. Te Amo -后篇-

——即使是一分一秒，我也不愿与你分离。

-后篇-

太好了，太好了，她能陪着自己。

可这样的想法，是否过于自私了？一个人走在学校的走廊，戴安娜静默着。

若有一天，亚可失去了她的朋友、失去了她的父母，她是否又能承受这份生命之轻？而我又能以怎样的面目去面对她的伤神？而且就算各自延长了寿命，我和她也总有一个先后……

对于自己而言，安娜、芭芭拉和汉娜，也终有一天会与自己分别，就像父亲母亲一样。这本是极为正常的事情，对任何人都是一样，戴安娜明白，戴安娜不解。

死亡是所有人无法避免的归途，唯有当它赤裸裸地摆在自己面前，真实感才会如此的确切。

多么荒诞不经。

但现在，戴安娜有必须要做的事情，她不需要、也没必要去在意那么多。

没有现在，何以未来。

在学校庭院里少有人烟的角落停下，戴安娜左顾右盼，终于在层层绿影里寻觅到了那抹棕色。朝那人所在之处走去，而她却似乎迟钝地没有注意到自己。戴安娜只得轻咳一声以示自己的存在感，亚可显然被吓了一跳。

转过身，亚可缓和了下气息。

“戴安娜，你来了啊。你之前说有话要对我说？”

“是的，有件事我必须要告诉你。”

对亚可直白地盯着自己的好奇眼神视而不见，戴安娜极为平淡地陈述着事先想好的台词。

“我喜欢你，就是听到后你想象中的那种喜欢。但你不必回复我，只是我想把自己的心情告诉你罢了。当然，你也可以回复我，接受、拒绝或缄默都是你的自……”

“真的吗？！”

“……真的。”

“我想我也喜欢戴安娜。”她手舞足蹈地欢笑着，驱散了所有的阴霾。

“所以你这算是表白吗？”停下欢呼，亚可坏笑着望向戴安娜，细看之下，也能睹见她脸上淡淡的红晕，“那我可以抱抱你吗？”

“可以。”被她第一次以拥抱的名义抱住，戴安娜不禁有些飘飘然，真实感也若即若无。

她把脸藏在自己的衣服里，忽又用几不可闻的微弱声音询问自己。

“所以这算是交往吗？”

“你愿意的话，我很乐意。”依旧保持平和冷静的口吻，但戴安娜的手却不自觉悄悄地摸索到了对方搭在自己身上的手，并握住了。

这是戴安娜遥想过无数次的画面。

“还有一件事，我得告诉你。”

犹豫再三，不敢看亚可的表情我，戴安娜一咬牙将话说出了口：

“因为之前你和我吸收了很多的魔力，而你也有一定的魔法资质，所以你我的寿命延长了。而且，我们去世后都会变成一棵树。”

“哇，那不是超棒嘛！变成树什么的听起来很帅啊。话说吸收？怎么吸收？”亚可大力呼吸了几口空气，妄图吸收天地之精华。

“但其他人会先你一步……”

“大家都吸收魔力延长寿命不就好了？”

戴安娜哭笑不得，但好像又无法反驳。

“那是……不行的吧？”

“戴安娜就是喜欢想太多。之前你们不是也觉得我不可能解开大三曲枝图的吗？要相信奇迹啊戴安娜！这可是有魔法的世界诶。”

“相信的心就是你的魔法！”

“况且，死亡什么的，本来也是没有办法的事吧，干嘛在意那么多，我们现在都还活着。以后的事以后再考虑不就好了？”

她瞪大眼睛，目光直率，无畏于一切。

“我现在只想喜欢你。”她说。

带着魔法的话语，如光一般，刺穿了戴安娜的身体。

“嗯。”

‘心意相通的两人，将共同吟咏出能唤起奇迹的魔法。’母亲的话在脑海里回荡。

“Te Amo.”

我爱你。

这世界何其荒诞，而你是我存在的唯一意义，这便足矣。

“？”亚可不太理解戴安娜口中陌生的语言——倒有点像是平常念的咒语的语言，但此时戴安娜没有理由念什么魔法咒语吧。

-那是我爱你的意思，说出来吧，Te Amo。

好像听见了伍德沃德老师的声音？

“Te Amo？”

当她念完最后一个音节，她与戴安娜在顷刻间就被一圈又一圈冉冉上升着的金色绿色相交辉映的温和光辉包围住了。

她们惊讶地望着彼此，抬起手，只见象征着魔法的色彩在自己的指缝间随意地穿梭。

两人的魔法互相交缠，最终融为了一体，而彼此之间的魔力也相通了。

相视一笑，两人同时说出了那秘密的甜蜜咒语。

“Te Amo。”

待光辉散去、一切平静下来，只剩下两人心照不宣地笑着。

“总会有办法的。对吧，戴安娜？”

远处，伍德沃德微笑着注视着这一切。

这庇荫之地，正是相爱的证明。

在她的身边，奇迹总是不间断。

-fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强行扭了梗（捂脸
> 
> 用极限的思想来看她们的寿命就是一样的我不管。
> 
> 这篇掺杂了些许私货——其实完全是被树梗虐到了开始强行思索HE的可能性。本来想尽量甜的……然而并没有然而。
> 
> 变成树这个设定，与其说是变成树虐，不如说是死亡这件事本身很虐啊。如何直面死亡向来是讨论激烈的一个话题。
> 
> 但幸运的是，她们活在二次元——一个任何奇迹都能轻松地发生的地方。那我选择相信她们会幸福。
> 
> 虽然这告白可能略显唐突OTL十分抱歉。


End file.
